


Merry Christmas! (PT/BR)

by kathie_raddare_PTBR (kathie_raddare)



Series: Nine Months (PT/BR) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Abby being adorable!, Bottom Eren Yeager, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Gay, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mama Eren wants another baby, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Nine Months' Extra, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare_PTBR
Summary: A pior época do ano estava chegando! Mãos para cima quem odeia a época de compras natalinas quando, principalmente, seu ômega e seu filhote insistem em conseguirem gorros de Papai Noel para toda a família! E isso inclui o gato? É claro que inclui o gato!
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Nine Months (PT/BR) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Merry Christmas! (PT/BR)

-Levi! 

-Papa! 

-Meow! 

Levi estava pronto para pegar as chaves do carro, voltar para o veículo e sumir no mundo. Mas foi só olhar para os três pares de olhos o encarando que toda aquela ideia simplesmente desapareceu de sua mente. 

Eren o encarava com os braços cruzados, as bochechas infladas e grandes olhos verdes esmeraldinos adornados por sobrancelhas cheias. Os fios de cabelo castanhos mais compridos que o normal não caiam sobre seus olhos porque no momento o moreno tinha uma bandana preta com caveiras pegando fogo amarrando suas mechas para trás. Ainda assim, o short laranja e a camisa verde extra larga desfaziam toda a masculinidade que a bandana acrescentava. 

Já Abby estava sentado na cadeirinha, fios negros cortados no mesmo corte de cabelo que o papai e sobrancelhas franzidas de um modo absurdamente semelhante à Levi. Se não fossem os olhos e os lábios herdados do ômega, Levi poderia dizer que o garotinho de três anos estava crescendo para ser uma cópia sua. Até mesmo os hábitos eram parecidos quando, aparentemente, Abby olhava com desgosto para a gororoba desagradável que Eren chamou de mingau de aveia em sua tigelinha de peixe. 

Agora peixe? Você se pergunta! Por que não urso? Ou uma tigela em formato de coração? Ou uma tigela em formato da porra de uma lata de lixo? 

Ah sim, porque meses atrás Eren e Abba ficaram fissurados com o filhote de gato que acharam escondido entre as latas de lixo da rua. Sim, após os dois anos de Abby e a decisão - quase unilateral, se formos considerar a forma que o ômega basicamente implorava o alfa a lhe dar o nó - de Eren de ter logo mais um filhote para depois fechar a confeitaria de bebês, eles decidiram se mudar para uma casa com quintal em um bairro familiar perto de escolas e parquinhos. 

Levi Ackerman numa casa de dois andares, pintada de azul bebê, com uma cerca branca e flores na janela? Não, pelo amor de deus, o alfa ainda tinha algum resto de dignidade. Enquanto a casa tinha sim flores num pequeno jardim, um quintal espaçoso para Abby brincar até sua pele pálida ficar encardida, de maneira alguma que o alfa deixaria sua família desprotegida. Então a cerca branca foi substituída com um portão de vidro blindado, alto mas que ainda permitia a visão da rua. Com segurança adicional, a casa tinha alarmes e era tão segura que nem mesmo o gato conseguia fugir. 

Ah sim, o gato. O gato que Eren e Abby trouxeram para casa, mas que Levi bateu o pé falando que não aceitaria. Nunca se sabe quando Abba poderia desenvolver uma alergia a pelo de gato! E aquela lambeção? E onde o bicho faria as necessidades? 

Não, não! Sem condições! Jamais! 

Mas então lá estavam os dois pares de olhos esmeraldas o olhando com tanta paixão e quase brilhosos com lágrimas contidas. Abby não tinha nem três anos e já tinha completado com maestria como fazer os olhos pidões que era marca da família Jaeger. 

No fim de quatro dias, Levi desistiu. Eren e o pequeno filhote tiveram suas atenções arrancadas do filme da Pequena Sereia para assistir Levi entrar com uma tonelada de sacolas nos braços e depositar tudo no chão com um olhar desapontado consigo mesmo. 

Dentro das sacolas? Ele não ficou para ver Eren e Abby descobrindo a caixinha de transporte, a caixinha de areia, saco de areia, saco de comida, sachês, coleira, vasilhames para ração, brinquedinhos com erva de gato e até mesmo uma almofada para o gato deitar. 

“É para o bicho não deitar na cama do Abba e soltar pelo lá.” 

Ele pensou consigo mesmo, mas os gritos animados das duas crianças que vinham do térreo lhe diziam que não adiantaria nada argumentar. 

E quando Eren disse que o iria agradecer de um jeito especial, ele não se imaginou sendo basicamente usado quando o ômega simplesmente o cavalgou até não haver nada mais que ele pudesse dar ao garoto, nó inchado e vermelho de tanto uso. 

Mas alguém ligava para o que o alfa achava? Não, obviamente. Ele era completamente vítima de complô dentro daquela casa e, naquela altura, até o gato, que ironicamente se chamava Mister Dusty, já deitava na cama de casal em que ele e Eren dormiam. 

Agora além disso ele tinha que escarar uma fila gigantesca na Wallmart pelo simples fato de que, menos de 14 horas para o Natal, Eren e Abba decidiram que o Natal precisava ter gorros de papai noel e meias para pendurar na janela – Abby estava certo que se escrevesse uma carta bem carinhosa e com desenhos com giz, o Papai Noel lhe daria um irmãozinho e ele e Eren estavam animados com a expectativa. 

Levi precisa falar que não, ele não teria outra criança enquanto Abby ainda não sabia limpar a própria bunda? Certo, menos uma coisa para preocupar, porque agora ele estava próximo a arrancar os cabelos quando não conseguia achar um gorro que coubesse no gato. 

\----- 

-Ebaa! - Abba correu pela casa, perninhas curtas e meias vermelhas em seus pequenos pés, quando a campainha da casa tocou. O garotinho de três anos vestia uma calça de moletom branca e um suéter vermelho com a casinha do Papai Noel bordada. Seus cabelos negros e finos estavam em um corte igual ao do papai porque o papai era o melhor e ele queria parecer com ele. 

Mas agora ele não se importava em tentar imitar a expressão brava do papai porque a vovó estava na porta e ela tinha dito que ia trazer um presente bem grandão para ele. 

É claro que, quando alcançou a porta, o mama precisou abri-la para ele, uma vez que ele ainda precisava comer muito para ficar tão alto quando o papai e abrir sozinho. Mas o mama era tão gentil e nunca reclamava, então Abby agarrou a perna de Eren com força mostrando seu agradecimento. 

A porta se abriu para mostrar um festival de pessoas no jardim da casa deles. Naquele Natal, a ceia seria na casa dos Ackerman e aparentemente todo mundo decidiu chegar ao mesmo tempo para evitar a fúria do alfa gnomo, o qual já estava estressado o suficiente com toda a organização em cima da hora. 

-Vovó!! - O garotinho gritou animado, jogando os bracinhos para cima quando Carla abaixou imediatamente e tomou o neto nos braços. A criança explodiu em risadinhas gostosas quando a mulher o encheu de beijos no rosto, adentrando a casa com o bebê no colo e ignorando o olhar traído do próprio filho. 

-Ah, mas agora eu não mereço nem um oi? - O ômega reclamou, sobrancelhas franzidas e mão na cintura enquanto ele saia da entrada e deixava o restante dos convidados adentrarem. Como sempre, eles já estavam bem acostumados com seu drama e foram invadindo o lar sem dar muita ideia para si. A atração da festa, como nos dois últimos Natais, era Abby, que, como sempre, ganhava uma tonelada de presentes dos amigos da família. 

Um por um, todos iam arrumando seus lugares na sala espaçosa com uma parede de vidro que tinha vista para o jardim e para a piscina no fundo das casas. Obviamente, por causa da neve ameaçando cair e com o tempo congelante, as varandas estavam fechadas e a lareira aquecia a todos com maestria. Hannes e Carla sentavam em um dos sofás, o pequeno Abby entre eles batendo palminhas enquanto contava sobre a escolinha. Mikasa estava atrás da mãe adotiva, encostada no encosto do sofá e observando com olhos carinhosos o filho de Eren. Jean, Reiner e Bertholtd estavam próximos à mesa de quitutes, taças de champanhe na mão enquanto conversavam. Sasha e Connie, Eren reparou, estavam curiosamente olhando para a piscina, provavelmente já planejando um churrasco sem nem pedir permissão. 

Já Annie, Marco, Krista e Ymir estavam sentadas no sofá contrário aos dos pais de Eren. Enquanto Leonhard observava Mikasa por cima de sua taça de vinho, Marco e Krista estavam engajados em uma conversa, sobre a qual Ymir provavelmente não prestava atenção, preocupada demais em observar os lábios da namorada. 

Mike, Hanji, Moblit e Erwin estavam próximos à árvore de Natal. Enquanto Mike simplesmente acompanhava os amigos, Hanji gargalhava e tentava adivinhar os presentes só pela etiqueta. Erwin, no entanto, ajudava certo ômega indisposto a colocar uma caixa quadrada delicadamente embalada debaixo da árvore, sua atenção total e exclusivamente fixada no loiro. 

Armin estava gigante, barriga de sete meses pesando sua figura pequena de forma que, se Eren não soubesse melhor, parecesse que fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Seus fios loiros estava, presos em um rabo de cavalo meio oleoso, mas o moreno não julgava quando lembrava exatamente as dores que começavam a tomar seus pés àquela altura. 

Sim, como se fosse brincadeira, Erwin e Armin estavam esperando um menino que, Eren tinha certeza, seria a coisa mais loira de olhos azuis que o planeta já abrigara. Enquanto seu pequeno Abby claramente saiu como uma cópia de Levi, não haveria dúvidas que Louis seria exatamente igual aos dois pais. 

E, ah... Ver Armin com as bochechas coradas, olhos azuis brilhantes e barriga redonda fez Eren sentir falta de quando carregava e protegia seu pequeno, o qual agora já estava esperto o suficiente para correr pela casa e dizer que não era mais um bebê para ser pego no colo o tempo todo. 

Eren voltou os olhos verdes para Abby e fez bico. É claro que ele sempre seria um bebê!! Quem não queria amassar aquela carinha raivosa, a única chance possível de ver como seria um mini Levi? E quem não queria receber beijinhos babados e observar durante horas Abby falar na língua mágica dos nenéns? 

Eren queria outro bebê e ele já estava cansado de Levi adiando a conversa. 

E falando no alfa, sua presença foi sentida quando o Ackerman desceu as escadas, cabelo ainda molhado e penteado todo para trás, uma calça social e camisa de botões vermelha abraçando seu corpo definido. 

Sim, ele definitivamente queria outro bebê daquele homem. 

O cheiro característico rapidamente invadiu as narinas do ômega, fazendo Eren sorrir para o marido e ir na direção dele. 

-Demorou. - Foi o que saiu de sua boca assim que terminou de plantar um selinho rápido em Levi, que automaticamente franziu as sobrancelhas para Hanji chacoalhando um presente. 

-E eu não posso tomar um banho que essa louca quer destruir a minha casa. Hanji! - E Levi foi até a mulher, parando na metade do caminho para pedir Abby no colo, como o garoto estava pedindo com bracinhos para cima, e indo em direção à obstetra. 

Enquanto balançava a criança e esfregava a mão nas costas de Abba, dando-lhe uma massagem gostosa, Levi chamou a atenção de Hanji de forma calma e suave, olhos cinzas demonstrando a insatisfação que sentia e que não podia exalar para não influenciar seu bebê. 

A imagem de Levi Ackerman com sua mini cópia em frente à árvore de Natal nunca deixava de deixar todos em uma contemplação silenciosa, exceto que neste Natal em especial, o novo integrante da família desceu as escadas. 

Uma bolinha de pelo cinza escuro com um pequeno gorrinho de Papai Noel quase, quase destronou o pai do ano. 

\----- 

-Levi, vamos fazer outro bebê? 

O alfa bufou alto quando a voz extremamente doce e sedutora soou, e ele enfiou a cabeça contra o travesseiro. De bruços e sem camisa, suas costas musculosas ficavam à mercê de Eren, que começou a passar as mãos pelos músculos e a massagear os nós presentes. Ele poderia dizer que aquela era uma massagem inocente, exceto que Eren estava usando uma blusa larga, que seguia até suas coxas, sem absolutamente nada por baixo. 

Como ele sabia disso? Simples, a inocência em pessoa estava sentada no fim de suas costas, coxas grossas ao redor de seu corpo enquanto beijava a nuca do alfa. 

-Eren, pelo amor de Deus. - Levi grunhiu, mãos pálidas e fortes apertando o travesseiro porque, ainda que estivesse socialmente exausto por ter que lidar com a festa de Natal e colocar Abby para dormir, seus instintos ainda o impulsionavam a dar o que o garoto queria. 

-O quê, Alfa? Você não quer outro neném? - O moreno continuou, mãos pecaminosas percorrendo as costas largas, pele pálida cedendo aos dedos gentis e começando a corar de vermelho. Os beijos continuavam e agora o ômega tinha a audácia de ir acrescentando pequenas mordidas em sequência. 

Levi soltou um gemido inconsciente quando Eren afundou os dedos em seus fios negros, massageando-o enquanto assoprava e mordia sua nuca e ombros, próximo o suficiente da marca de ligação e instigando uma ereção no alfa. 

-Eren, Abba tem três e eu ainda tenho pesadelos sobre os primeiros meses. - Levi apoiou as mãos na cama, levantando seu tronco de uma vez e jogando o ômega para o lado. Eren dá gargalhadas quando seu corpo caiu, bochechas coradas e ereção aparecendo de forma tentadora quando a blusa que vestia subiu por suas pernas. 

Levi revirou os olhos, bufando quando seu pênis contraiu vergonhosamente apenas pela visão do ômega. Se ele queria gozar dentro do garoto e enchê-lo de sêmen? Sempre, mas Abby ainda era um bebê e não, Levi não iria dar outro bebê para Eren. 

Nem adianta esse olhar, Eren. Não, seu alfa não vai ceder. 

Mas então o garoto ergueu-se enquanto Levi se levantou para ir até o banheiro e o esperou sentado sob as pernas, coxas cheias espalhadas debaixo de seu corpo curvilíneo. Ele tinha o infame olhar que Levi tanto adorava e detestava ao mesmo tempo, obrigando o alfa a parar na beira da cama e o olhar de braços cruzados. 

-Isso não vai funcionar dessa vez. 

-Ownn, mas eu quero outro bebê!! - Ele quicou na cama, engatinhando até o alfa e o olhando como uma criança petulante. 

Levi franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando as mãos nos próprios bíceps para resistir a criatura em frente a si e ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho até Eren continuar olhando com olhos verdes gigantes e serpentear a própria mão para arrancar o membro e começar a se masturbar em frente ao seu alfa. 

Agora aquilo era tortura. 

Com uma mão, Eren enroscou os dedos no cinto de Levi, retirando-o de forma incrivelmente habilidosa e o jogando para o lado. Enquanto sua mão direita continuava a se masturbar, o ômega ficou de joelhos e começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do mais velho, esfregando os pescoços juntos e o marcando com seu cheiro. 

-Ômega, não. Você já me convenceu a aceitar um gato. - Levi bufou alto, ignorando seu pau forçando contra a calça jeans e pegou nos braços do garoto, parando a masturbação e tentando ignorar o cheiro forte de lubrificação que o garoto exalava. Conduzindo o corpo menor para lado dele da cama, Levi deitou-se novamente, pronto para ignorar o olhar traído que Eren o dava. 

-Mas até o Armin já está grávido! - Foi a vez do pequeno cruzar os braços, sobrancelhas franzidas e expressão amarga quando seu alfa simplesmente o ignorou e se pôs a ajeitar os travesseiros em que deitava. Como já era tarde, apenas os dois abajures de cada lado da cama estavam ligados e Levi esticou um braço para desligar o seu. 

Eren o olhou indignado! Ele estava dando seu máximo para seduzir o alfa com seu cheiro e com sua lubrificação encharcando sua entrada enquanto o mais velho fingia estar tudo bem mesmo que a ereção dele estivesse muito bem visível. 

Não, Eren não iria deixar barato. 

-E isso é o que? Uma competição de beb-ugh. - Ele nem ao menos o deixou terminar de reclamar, ajoelhando pela cama até se sentar no colo dele, exatamente em cima do ponto que o alfa tentava ignorar. 

-Oh, você está duro, alfa? - O ômega fingiu inocência, enquanto pressionava o quadril para baixo, rebolando enquanto o olhava com gigantes olhos verdes ausentes de culpa. 

-Eren...Eu pareço alguma fábrica de pirralhos? - Levi grunhiu, ambas as mãos voando para segurar o quadril cheio de Eren, sobrancelhas finas franzidas e mandíbula travando quando a bunda dele passou a massagear seu pau. 

-Sim, Alfa, e você vai me dar todos. - O tom de voz do garoto era comandante e o alfa interior de Levi quis lutar contra a tentativa de dominação de seu ômega. O desejo de jogar aquela criatura na cama e fodê-la até que Eren perdesse a voz era tamanho que Levi praticamente sentiu suas pupilas dilatando. 

Eren continuava rebolando sobre si e desceu o tronco o suficiente para alcançar o peitoral definido do mais velho, lábios cheios e rosados atacando o mamilo esquerdo de seu alfa. 

-Puta q- Ugh... - Mãos grandes e firme apertaram com força as coxas do mais novo, de tal forma que ele não se assustaria se houvesse marcas vermelhas no dia seguinte. Massageando-as, os dígitos encontraram as nádegas cheias e se afundaram na carne, forçando-o a esfregar seu pênis menor e mais delicado contra o tecido da calça jeans. 

Dessa vez um gemido de dor saiu da garganta do moreno, uma de suas mãos apoiando seu peso enquanto a outra seguia até os fios negros e finos, agarrando-o entre os dedos e forçando-o a expor a coluna de pele pálida. 

Ser dominado por seu ômega não era exatamente o que Levi esperava daquele Natal, mas ele também não podia reclamar quando o garoto pressionou todo o peso contra si e usou a mão que antes o segurava sobre o alfa para desabotoar e descer o zíper da calça jeans. Em segundos, ele adentrava sua boxer delicadamente, mapeando o membro grande que já escorria pré-gozo. 

Uma expressão raivosa de fez no rosto do alfa quando Eren mordeu seu pescoço de forma provocativa, puxando o membro para fora e sentando novamente sobre suas coxas para admirar o pau de seu alfa. 

Todos os centímetros perfeitos e largura magnífica pareciam sorrir para si, prometendo-o prazer inesquecível e vários pequenos bebês para enchê-lo de amor. 

E não importa o quanto Levi fingia compostura, Eren puxou a blusa fora de seu corpo, expondo sua nudez e jogando o artigo de roupa no chão ao lado da cama. Observando seu alfa com determinação nas orbes esmeraldinhas, o ômega deu-lhe um sorriso enquanto se colocava de quatro e descia a extensão do corpo musculoso de Levi. 

Como ele conseguia manter a forma trabalhando em um escritório era algo que fugia do entendimento do moreno, mas ele lambia os lábios só de pensar no quão gostoso Levi ainda era mesmo após ter sido pai. Completamente um pai que Eren foderia todos os dias. 

Oh, é mesmo. Ele fodia. 

Completamente nu, ele alinhou o rosto com o membro dolorido do mais velho, admirando a glande vermelha expelindo uma gota de pré-gozo. Há! Como se Eren realmente acreditasse na resistência de seu alfa. 

-E-Eren, nem pense nisso! - Levi tentou, voz arranhando na garganta que parecia se fechar com a quantidade de feromônios que Eren liberava na tentativa de o convencer a engravidá-lo. 

E não era como se fosse muito difícil com a língua vermelha dando-lhe lambidinhas curtas como se seu pau fosse um aperitivo. 

O ômega segurou a base do pênis de Levi, dando algumas bombeadas para deixá-lo completamente duro antes de colocar a cabeça na boca. Mantendo o contato visual fixo, Eren sugou com carinho, provando o gosto de sêmen e gemendo ao redor do membro. Levi imediatamente arqueou as costas, sobrancelhas franzidas em desapontamento ao perceber que estava cedendo rápido demais. 

Entretanto, depois de anos juntos e um bebê trazido ao mundo de forma bem sucedida, Eren sabia muito bem como chupar para fazer seu alfa perder o controle. Sugando a cabeça em sua boca, ele segurou e apertou a base do pênis, arrancando um gemido do marido quando descendeu a boca no comprimento dele, tomando o que podia na boca e bombeando a cabeça. 

Levi já havia desistido de tentar fazê-lo parar quando sentiu seu pau ser afundado na cavidade quente e molhada do garoto, socando contra a garganta dele. O alfa tinha que se segurar para não empurrar o quadril e começar a foder a boca dele, uma vez que Abby provavelmente perguntaria porque seu mama estava rouco no dia seguinte. 

Não querendo passar pelo constrangimento, o mais velho levou as duas mãos para segurar na cabeceira da cama, apertando com força e cravando os dedos na madeira escura. Enfiando os calcanhares contra o colchão, ele deixou as pernas flexionadas para tentar parar os movimentos involuntários de seu quadril. 

Percebendo o esforço de seu alfa, Eren deixou o pau escorregar de seus lábios inchados de forma lasciva. Seus lábios formigavam de tanto se envolver ao redor do eixo que tanto amava. Ainda que ele adorasse engolir Levi por completo, sua entrada já começava a doer, apertando-se em busca de algo para preenchê-la. 

Sem que Levi percebesse, ele esticou a mão direita por debaixo de seu corpo, dois dedos alcançando o orifício já pulsante e molhado com lubrificação natural. De tanta prática, os dígitos escorregaram com facilidade para dentro, o pequeno mordendo o lábio inferior para segurar um gemido. Enquanto se preparava, Eren passou a distribuir beijos pelas coxas de Levi, evitando o membro e massageando as bolas com a língua. 

Sem perceber, Eren começou a socar os dedos dentro de si com mais força, ansioso para receber seu alfa dentro e tê-lo desmanchando em suas paredes mais íntimas. Esfregando-se contra a coxa dele, o ômega retirou os dedos de sua entrada preparada e sentou novamente por cima do pau duro que batia contra o estômago de Levi. 

Encaixando-o entre suas nádegas, Eren rebolou no colo dele, um sorriso afetado deixando seu rosto ainda mais vermelho. Sem saber que tinha fechado os olhos, o mais velho os abriu, pupilas dilatadas ferozmente observando o pequeno sobre si, balançando para frente e para trás para espalhar lubrificante por sua extensão. 

-Gosta disso, Daddy? - Perguntou, abaixando o tronco para alcançar a boca entreaberta do alfa. Levi soltou a cabeceira e uma mão desceu para apertar a coxa de Eren com possessividade ao mesmo tempo em que a outra afundava em seus cabelos macios e os segurava com força, forçando-o a gemer e abrir passagem. 

Forçando-o em beijo devasso e cheio de desejo, Levi empurrou o quadril para cima, seu alfa interior uivando para se encaixar no ômega. 

-P-porra, Eren... - Ele murmurou quando desfez o beijo para que ambos pudessem respirar, lábios famintos atacando o pescoço moreno e mordendo a toda a extensão que alcançava. Surpreendentemente, Eren soltou uma risadinha com o quão desesperado o alfa havia se tornado, provavelmente lutando contra a instinto de jogá-lo na cama e fazê-lo gritar. 

-Você gosta o quão apertado eu estou para você? - Eren ronronou na altura da orelha dele, seguindo seu caminho para mordiscar o lóbulo do alfa sem nunca parar o rebolar de seu quadril. Ele estava praticamente pingando lubrificação, a fricção produzindo barulhos lascivos. - Gosta do quão molhado eu estou? Hm? Responda, alfa. 

-S-sim... - Levi agora levou ambas as mãos até o quadril de Eren, apertando-o contra si e tentando enfiar dentro dele. Eren sorriu inocente com a expressão quase dolorosa na feição bonita de seu alfa. Ele parecia dividido entre o desejo de fodê-lo e entre a racionalidade que lhe restava, mas o pequeno tinha confiança que uma vez que estivesse dentro de si, instintos o tomariam e ele o daria vários bebês de bom grado, nó inflando e os prendendo juntos. 

Para isso, ele precisava só de um empurrãozinho e Eren não iria negá-lo seu corpo. 

-Então seja um bom garoto e me fode, okay? Eu quero outro bebê. - Um selinho rápido marcou a frase, Eren levantando o quadril e usando uma mão para guiar a ereção contra si. A glande rapidamente prendeu em sua entrada, o anel de músculos reconhecendo-o de imediato e convulsionando para ter mais dele dentro. 

Com facilidade, Eren sentou em seu colo, um gemido fino saindo de sua garganta a cada centímetro que o forçava aberto. Levi apertava firmemente os dedos contra a carne das coxas do ômega, quadril queimando com a necessidade de enfiar até o fundo e fazê-lo se desequilibrar em cima de si. 

Quando o membro estava completamente dentro, o moreno remexeu o quadril e gemeu com a sensação de estar tão cheio. Anos juntos e Levi ainda conseguia deixá-lo abismado com a capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir tão bem. 

Sem muita paciência, ele começou a rebolar para frente e para trás, amando a sensação de ter seus músculos distendidos para tomar todo o seu alfa de forma prazerosa. Levi soltava grunhidos roucos, calcanhares afundando na cama ao passo que empurrava para cima, balançando o corpo pequeno e arrancando choramingos do ômega. 

Não foi preciso muito mais que alguns segundos para Eren cansar e começar a quicar no colo do alfa, corpo inclinado para trás e mãos apoiadas nos joelhos suspensos do marido. A sensação de ser preenchido cada vez que levantava e abaixava o quadril era enlouquecedora e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, olhos verdes se fechando quando o ritmo mudou e ele se encontrou cavalgando em seu alfa. 

Levi rangeu os dentes com os músculos massageando seu membro, a pressão de ter seu garoto em cima de si e arranhando seu peitoral definido com unhas pequenas o enlouquecendo. Ele se sentia usado da melhor forma possível, uma visão privilegiada cada vez que seu ômega levantava o quadril e o permitia ver seu pênis ser engolido pela entrada apertada. 

Eren era impossível. Levi ficava puto com isso, às vezes. Aquela maldita determinação o encantava e o dava nos nervos ao mesmo tempo. Ele bufava com o fato de que uma rápida preliminar foi o suficiente para ceder e foder a vida fora dele. A raiva que sentia sobre si mesmo era porque ele estava tão à mercê daquele ômega, que faria qualquer coisa por ele. 

Inclusive fazer outro bebê. 

Usando as pernas como impulso, Levi segurou ao redor do tronco de Eren e o virou na cama, agora ocupando a posição a cima dele. A movimentação fez o pequeno gemer quando o membro dentro de si esbarrou em sua próstata e ele olhou com olhos grandes e ingênuos para seu alfa, como se não tivesse praticamente o forçado a ter sexo. 

Não que Levi recusaria um convite daqueles, vamos ser sinceros. 

O ritmo, então, se fez brutal. Levi arremetia violentamente e Eren teve que enlaçar braços e pernas no alfa para ter algum equilíbrio entre as investidas. Ainda que ele tentasse conter os gemidos para não acordar Abby, pequenos gritos e gemidos saindo de seus lábios inchados. 

Levi parecia ter completamente perdido o controle quando arranhava as coxas de seu ômega, provavelmente inebriado com a criatura enlaçada ao seu redor. Eren ainda tinha a indecência de parecer tão violado com um sorriso sem fôlego cada vez que Levi encontrava seus olhos. 

Pouco depois, as investidas tornaram-se erráticas e o mais velho tomou o membro do ômega em sua mão, bombeando ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava em busca de seu orgasmo. Um gemido silencioso escapou do pequeno, seu corpo se contorcendo quando atingiu seu ápice ao mesmo tempo que o nó de Levi prendia em sua entrada e ele gozava dentro. 

O peso caiu por cima de si e Eren sorriu de orelha a orelha, ainda sem fôlego, quando o homem emburrado que chamava de alfa enlaçou-o em seus braços e enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço. Uma pequena camada de suor cobria o corpo dos amantes e Levi bufou contra Eren, causando-o cócegas que o fez soltar um gritinho. 

-L-Levi! 

-Não, você fique quieto. Eu fui reduzido a um pênis. - E então Levi ergueu o tronco quando o nó rapidamente se desfez, uma carranca sendo exibida. 

O ômega levou a mão até a boca, querendo esconder uma gargalhada mesmo que o brilho de seus olhos denunciasse o quanto se deleitava com a manipulação que fizera com o alfa. 

O rosto inocente com certeza não combinada com a personalidade suja que Eren às vezes tinha e ele abaixou novamente para morder o pescoço do garoto ao mesmo tempo que enfiava os dedos nas costelas dele. 

-Nã-não! Le-Levi! Hahaha! - O garoto se contorcia nos braços dele, gozo escorrendo por suas coxas enquanto tentava parar o assédio que sofria. 

-Viu como é bom? Hm? - Mas o alfa continuava, um sorriso pretensioso surgindo quando o ômega engasgou por ar no meio das gargalhadas forçadas. Pelo menos aquela seria uma boa desculpa para dizer a Abby: “eu e seu mama brincamos de cócegas ontem e ele ficou rouco de tanto rir”. 

Quando a sessão de tortura acabou, agora quem tinha uma carranca era Eren, observando irritado quando seu alfa se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro sem nem lhe oferecer um banho! 

Ele pensou realmente em ficar com raiva dele, mas a forma como as costas e bunda se moviam era suficiente para fazê-lo apertar as coxas e morder os lábios. 

E quando Levi enfiou o braço para fora da suíte e jogou um plug em cima da cama, Eren brilhou como um sol, colocando o brinquedo dentro para segurar o sêmen e aumentar as chances de gravidez. 

Lembrando de um detalhe crucial, o ômega gritou de volta: 

-Feliz Aniversário, Daddy!! 

Ele sabia que tinha um motivo para amar Levi Ackerman ao cair em gargalhadas quando o homem bufou alto e ligou o chuveiro para mais um banho. 

**FIM**


End file.
